Talk:Fighters Collection 2017/@comment-29831393-20170402035306/@comment-31292066-20170402174623
Lunatec, just by himself, on the first stride, does what? Gives you an extra +4k to each column, if you called everything from the soul? Without any inherent calling himself? Mediocre Amanda is much better than it, I'm sure. Next. why don't I just forget Lunatec and go right into the Milward and Mephisto plays, speeding up your combo by a turn? Certain variables. Assume you used Maja or Wandering and you may have about 3~4 Units in soul. 5 if Furnival. Only Maja will allow First Stride Mephisto to happen. If you go Milward, you burn through one soul to get the 2 Calls going on, and it sure is better than going into Lunatec, but then you need to consider, if I can sacrifice that one unit. What if my soul is composed of the key units? I don't have soul blast fodder yet. Mephisto will call only a single unit for the +5000, you will lose one copy of him you could use later on. That is not better than going into Milward. Assume you had Lunatec instead. Each call is +2000 on top of any other token power. Magician!Harri becomes +7000. Cutie becomes +7000. Cat Knight gets a +2000 which is decent if you put him on a RG Column, and Pleasure gets +2000, making her a 9000 Unit to boost. Now with Mephisto, a single unit gets +5000, then with Magician!Harri, it's another +5000 to another one and...maybe a +1000 for everyone if you flipped a copy of Mephisto? Meaning you will have one less chance to use it? Eh...I'd rather not. Prana. Poor, horrible Prana. The card that makes you spend CB1 for a glorified call from the hand, which doesn't even remain in play. She makes you spend CB1 to go hard minus on the one turn you really need to consolidate your advantage before your deck starts going on autopilot. Flip a copy of her and your glorified call that doesn't remain in play now remains in play. You spend a single counterblast not to consolidate your advantage, but to set it up. Furnival is your main toolbox setter but you can't always rely on it. Mirrorland Girl happens almost randomly and not always you want to use Dreaming Pegasus/Acrobat Bear in your deck. Prana essentially turns that one Lappin, Cutie or Peryton into your reusable calling machines. If you missed the chance to SC Cutie or Peryton early on, but so happened to draw her, there's your chance to fix it. can't seriously say that Prana, with all her flaws, is a better first stride than Amanda simply because she's more useful when things are going terrible. Amanda is always good. It's true, she's flawed, but so is Amanda. Prana will be there to when I want to shove something from my hand to my soul. Amanda can be stopped, and then your turn will end on vanilla. If you get Darkside Princess early on, hooray you get the chance of a 2nd attack...That may happen, if my opponent does not guard. And if he doesn't, he can make-up for the next attacker. If you follow this pattern -> Darkside Attacks unboosted (14000~19000) I can drop 5000 or 10000 shield, If boosted, I can either eat it or defend it. Amanda attacks and I guard it. And it stops here. If she does hit, then I can proceed to guard the new attacking Darkside. Cause guarding is a common occurrance. irrelevant point that has nothing to do with my argument. I added it myself. I didn't mean it to point at your argument as my point, but rather something I wanted to speak out. One should not dedicate the whole G-Zone to work specifically for Mephisto and nothing else.